My Little Miracle
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by Greenndogg. When the daughter of Ratchet and Arcee feels like she is being treated like a child due to her over protective dad, Darcy decides to take a break, but ends up in a situation that will change her life forever. Rated T for violence. Done as a request, so no flames please.


**(A short story requested by Greenndogg, featuring her OC Darcy. Now, please do not make a fuss about the story having Arcee and Ratchet as spark mates. It might be a strange idea of having a young femme and an elderly mech be a couple, but this is a request and I have to do it just as this author asked me. Do not flame either one of us for this. I do not own Transformers Prime, all credit goes to Hasbro and Takara. Darcy belongs to Greenndogg. I own the plot.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>My Little Miracle<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been one year ever since Ratchet and Arcee have become spark mates and have become the parents of a small femme named Darcy. The very idea of Arcee admitting that she wanted to become spark mates with Ratchet due to him being much older and mature had surprised most of her team mates, but Optimus Prime was understanding of her decision and had allowed her to mate with the CMO of the Autobot team on Earth. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were very concerned of the idea of them being together, even more concerned when they found out that Arcee was pregnant with her first sparkling. The chances of the sparkling surviving the birth was very slim, all because the couple was of different ages. The sparkling could easily become a still born, or the sparkling could have become deformed.<p>

However, everybody's expectation of the sparkling s chances was surpassed when Arcee delivered a tiny femme. She was underweight from the moment of birth, but her vital signs were very strong; she was already squirming and fussing about as if she was alright. She had inherited her mothers bright blue armor, but she also inherited her father's brow ridges.

During her growth, she had to have someone around due to her small size; she was considered a 'Runt' because she was much smaller than any other sparkling. Yet, she did not care about her size and demeanor. She was very curious about her surroundings and oftener explored the base, with one of the Autobots watching her that is. Her curiosity often led her into trouble at times, but she was still loved by her family.

Now, at the age of 15 stellar cycles she was allowed to join Bumblebee and Bulkhead and her mother out on patrol outside the base. Darcy was very excited to finally be out form the confinements of the base and feel the fresh air blowing at her form, the ground running smoothly under her feet and tires, and the sun shining above her.

Darcy enjoyed her times out on patrol, yet she still wasn't ready to join her family on missions or fight Decepticons. It was all mostly due to Ratchet's over-protectiveness that was the cause of this restriction. He had been very worried over her from the moment she was born. Her small stature had made him believe that she wouldn't make it out in battle and did not want her to go offline at such a young age. Arcee, on the other hand, believed that Darcy could do very well in battle. She, just Darcy, was not at a great height like the rest of the mechs, but she was a skilled fighter. The two haves had a some arguments about Darcy being eligible to fight, and most of those arguments were spied upon by Darcy herself. If only she could prove to her father that she wasn't a weakling. There had to be a way.

Optimus Prime, who was on his way to the ground bridge for his patrol, caught sight of the troubled youngling and came over to her. Optimus had taken in the role of being Darcy's second mentor, but Darcy often considered him as an uncle since he and Ratchet were friends; almost like brothers. "Darcy, may I ask what seems to be troubling you?" he asked.

"I'm just having trouble on trying to convince Dad that I am not a sparkling anymore. I know that he loves me but I can look after myself. However, he just doesn't want me to go and fight the Decepticons. Isn't that even why I am an Autobot? Autobots fight Decepticons." Darcy answered and sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Even though we do have to fight the Decepticons, you mustn't forget that we only fight as a last resort." Optimus reminded her.

"I know that. But, how am I going to convince my Dad that I am not weak. I already know how to use combat skills thanks to mom and Bumblebee I know how to transform, and I can easily fire my weapon." She activated her fusion pistol from both her hands to display them as an example of her skilled use of them, but made sure to not fire them. "Surely that is enough to convince him I can join you in battle, Optimus."

Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to prove anything to show you are ready for what ever you wish to be; as long as you remember to believe in yourself." This statement did make Darcy smile, but she still felt unsure. Optimus could easily tell that in her optics and thought that maybe she could use some time to clear her CPU, and he asked her if she would like to join him on patrol and Darcy agreed. Optimus com linked Ratchet to let him know before he and Darcy left.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the distance out in the desert, and Optimus and Darcy had ben out on patrol for nearly an hour or so, which was how long any patrol lasted for any of the Autobots. Darcy was still thinking about the conversation she had with Optimus when she felt something following behind them. She check her rear-view mirrors and saw five purple and black cars speeding up to them. "Optimus, we got some vehicles speeding behind us."<p>

"Vehicons! Darcy, pass me and hide yourself! They are with the Decepticons." Optimus ordered and Darcy complied. She drove pass the red semi truck and his herself behind a large rock, keeping quiet while she was thinking to herself. _What am I doing? I should be out there with Optimus. _But Darcy knew better than to disobey an order, especially from Optimus. Arcee and Ratchet had taught her better than that. So she waited, listening to the sounds of Optimus battling the Vehicons, but more kept coming. The small femme knew she couldn't help him.

Or could she?

Darcy quickly reached for the bond she shared with her parents. Hoping to get a message to them.

Arcee was talking with Ratchet when both felt the sudden fear that filled them. **_Mama? Papa?_**

**_Darcy, what is it?_** asked Ratchet.

_**Optimus is surrounded by Vehicons and more are coming!**_

Hearing the fear in his daughter's voice, Ratchet jumped up with Arcee following.

_**We're coming, sweetspark. You stay where you are and we'll find you,** _the medic sent to her as he and Arcee peeled out of the base. Darcy, receiving the message, stayed where she was, hoping her parents would make it in time.

Darcy sat where she was, and watched form the distance as she saw the familiar sight of a blue motorcycle and orange ambulance arrive on the scene. "Over here!" she cried to them.

Ratchet instantly transformed and came to his daughter, taking her in his arms. "Oh, are you alright? Where are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Dad. It's Optimus that needs you right now." Darcy pointed to her worried father and Arcee told her that she will bring her back to base while Ratchet aided Optimus Prime. Darcy was a bit disappointed that she could not join her father but had to listen. She transformed with her mother and they drove away back to the base.

* * *

><p>Darcy was in her room feeling very miserable; she just knew that her father would be back to scold her for being in the middle of battle, even though she was hidden from the battle field. She heard the door open and sat up on her berth and watched her father step in, and she saw his face was rather serious almost as if he was mad. "Go on ahead, Dad. I know what your going to say." she sighed in defeat.<p>

"And just what is it that I might say to you?" Ratchet asked as he sat next to her.

"Easy, you are very disappointed that I put myself in great danger and I could have had my spark extinguished," she began, using a mocking voice of her father to demonstrate. "...You young femme are grounded for an entire month with no video games, no patrols, and no tv. That's what I know your going to say, Dad, because you worry about me to much. I know I might be the smallest at the base but that does't mean that I am weak or worthless." Darcy then placed her hands on her cheeks as she sat in a sad position, but she suddenly heard her father laugh, which was a rare occurrence since Ratchet was a very serious and grumpy bot most of the time.

"You, young femme, are right about one thing. You are definitely not weak or worthless." He then pulled his daughter into a hug, rubbing the back of her head and continued. "I'm sorry if I worry about you too much, but I worry because I love you. You are my only child that I had longed to have for, and I wouldn't be more happy and proud to call you my little miracle. You survived your birth, you have been taught the differences between right and wrong, and you are maturing into a lovely femme. You did the right thing by calling me and your mother when you and Optimus were under attack, and for that..." Ratchet paused as he then whispered something into her audio receptor, and Darcy's optics grew wide and bright with excitement.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. You are not grounded, and you are allowed to join us on future missions." Ratchet nodded and Darcy was so happy that she tackled her father to the berth and hugged him tightly, sobbing with joy.

"Oh, thank you, father. Thank you so much! I will make you proud, Dad. I promise!"

Ratchet only beamed as he returned the embrace. "You always have made me proud, my little miracle." Indeed, he was and will always be proud of his little miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Well, here you go Greenndogg. I hope you like it. A special thanks to BBPRIMEFAN101 for aiding me. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
